Extraterrestrial and the soul
The following was composed 04:42, January 28, 2019‎ by 96.39.110.78 (wall )‎. The suggestion that these highly evolved alien beings do not have a soul is something that I disagree with. If we return to our knowledge of the universe as infinite, then the question comes to mind as to why more highly evolved intelligence in the cosmos would be bereft of the living force as god given in the soul. God designed the universe in such a way that the distances between planets with intelligent life is too vast for any technology that could conceivably be developed for interstellar travel to be possible. It is technically impossible, and yet it is occurring. This contention generates wonder, as there has to be a purpose for it that is beyond our current comprehension. What is at the very apex of our ability to understand is a duality in spiritual conflict with two angels dressed in white: The god of the universe as an infinite living righteous force, and Satan as an angel dressed in white that became god and fell from grace. This conflict is beyond our grasp to know how to confront. The void of the need in human consciousness to understand this has caused the need for a miracle in social evolution for the human race. Jesus turned water into wine, and two thousand years later these Unidentified Flying Objects also have characteristics that are miraculous. The only way to get to the Earth is to go through god to be able to do it, and their intention is to affect social change in the human condition by imparting the knowledge that when trust is finally established with these alien beings as having no ulterior intent of subversion, then there will be a new form of a dialogue as we learn more about them. All of the intelligent life in the universe is interconnected through a common fabric of life force: Where life can exist, it will exist. The human condition is being given a structure in the collective unconscious that is intended for us to begin to consciously understand as to the reason why these alien beings are here. It represents an opportunity to increase our knowledge until all of the seven billion souls on our planet begin to think and direct prayer energy as a singular collective consciousness. Once we have crossed that threshold, then these highly intelligent alien beings can help us to obtain the autonomy that we have been striving towards in a respect for a miracle that is given of god on behalf of the human race. It becomes an advancement in social consciousness that eventually results in the actual contact with alien beings that helped to make it possible. It becomes an awakening to miracles that are commonplace in the universe itself: The creator never abandons the created, of which we are a part. The evolution of the world as a collective entity here on the Earth merges with these other planets that have intelligent life that have also obtained enlightenment. Unidentified Flying Objects are the first phase in the challenge to the belief that something could actually be happening in defiance of the known laws of physics as conventional thought that seems to us as an unchanging constant as to how we interpret reality. These alien beings do this intentionally to test our resolve to overcome this mystery towards a trust in god that requires complete humility and faith. The adversities that confront modern society will require a miracle to resolve, and it was a miracle that was received. Once we reconcile this as the possible that versus the impossible, then all that is left is the knowledge of the universe that is beyond our comprehension: This is the purpose for humility. This defines for us as souls our true place in relationship to god, and restores the balance of righteous authority that Satan has no power over. These alien beings have reached that point in their world societies, and can help to guide us to be able to do this for ourselves. The injustice of good versus evil requires beings that are advanced enough to have a literal understanding of the conflict. We are caught up beyond our means in this conflict that results in a planet that can no longer support human life. It should be the force of god alone that directs the migration of the entire consciousness of a dying planet to a new planetary sojourn. A planet that destroys itself is not part of the natural order in the infinite universe, and this concept will become central to our understanding in the synchronicity with the divine that will coordinate this mass migration of souls from here on the Earth. The duality in spiritual conflict cannot prevent our social evolution, and we have the god given right to pursue our god given potential. These alien beings are benevolent, just as their societies were guided when they needed it. The infinite mind of god is the ultimate power in the universe: The Alpha and the Omega for an eternity that created the soul in all of us. We have only to awaken to other intelligent life in the universe that will impart knowledge towards a future that reveals a truth in destiny to open our consciousness to more highly evolved beings that know more about ourselves than we do. Trust is key, and the best place to start. Category:Your Stories!